Feel It-(A New Day Has Come)
by btrflismile
Summary: A budding relationship is threatened by a misunderstanding. Can it be saved? A Brimi short, complete fiction inspired by the hit song, "A New Day Has Come." Please Read and Review!


Feel It

Part 1 of 2

Brimi Short

"How could I have been so stupid?" The tears began to flow steadily, no longer was she able to hold back the hurt and humiliation she'd felt. She told herself she would never let him see her cry, no matter what, she would stand strong. But, whatever resolve she may have had left her once she saw his face, heard his words, and felt the pain he'd inflicted. 

"Mimi," he began. He had never meant to hurt her and god how he wished he hadn't. Knowing that he had caused the tears that now stained her sweet, beautiful face made him feel as though someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. It was absolutely unbearable, more so than he had ever expected. 

"Please," he begged, reaching for her, his voice strained with emotion. "Don't cry."

"Don't," she warned, stepping back out of his reach. You have lost the privilege to put your hands on me. You waved those rights when your lips met hers, Brady." Her face suddenly hardened. All traces of sadness had left her face, were it not for the trail of mascara left behind one would have never known she shed a tear.

"Mimi, you don't understand…"

"Spare me, okay. I know you're disappointed, maybe even amazed that the ditz caught on. But, Brady I do have eyes. I saw you and Chloe in Dot Com, okay. She angrily stalked passed him. I suppose it was my fault," her newly found facade of indifference quickly began to deteriorate as she spoke. "I went there to," she paused, crossing her arms to her chest, fighting back the tears. "To tell you that-that I," she dropped her head and closed her eyes. The tears slipped by, running down her cheeks. "I love you."

Feel It  
Part 2 of 2  
Brimi Short  
  
  
"I love you," she repeated with an ironic laugh. Unable to face him she kept her back to him, wiping the tears from her face. "When I saw you with her today I was dumfounded, I just couldn't believe it. In that one horrible moment all the insecurities that I thought I had overcome just came rushing back. "I just stood there outside the door, frozen, I couldn't look away." She turned, her bottom lip quivering, "I was so shaken by the time I did, someone had to help me back to my car." Mimi brought her hand shakily to her nose, the friction of the small movement causing the leather of her dark brown jacket to squeak.  
  
Brady let out a sharp audible breath, feeling a sudden rush of emotion, the words I love you continuing to echo in his ears. That was the last thing he heard before the world began to spin beneath his black-booted feet. For the first time in his life he was speechless. A look of awe crossed his features; his eyes fixed on Mimi. Memories flashed like snap shots in his mind, just as vivid as the day they had occurred.  
  
A new day has come  
A new day has ... come  
  
  
_"Get off of me!" The ten-year-old towhead yelped. He struggled to regain control of the situation, poking and nudging the seven-year-old, hoping to dissuade her from her mission.   
  
"Not until you give me my dolly Brady Black," she spoke with spunky determination; her pigtails bouncing as Brady tried to escape from beneath her. She tightened her grip on the wrists, which she pinned above his head._  
  
I was waiting for so long, for a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong, hold on and don't shed a tear.  
  
_Brady stopped squirming, and met her piercing gaze head on. For the first time, though very young, he began to appreciate the fire in her eyes. The light of the sun peeking out from behind her head only brightened the wonderful vibrant greens and flecks of gold swirling about._  
  
Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through.  
And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you.  
  
  
_"Brady, are you going to tell me where Karen is or what?" Mimi asked quickly losing her patience with her best friend's older brother. Sure he picked on her, but she picked back. But, unlike Brady as far as she knew, she didn't bug him because she didn't like him. Even at the tender age of 8, there was no resisting Brady's charm or pretty blue eyes. In fact she enjoyed his attention, in any form. However, if anyone asked she would deny it.  
  
"No," he smirked.   
  
"You asked for it," Mimi smiled her brow raised. Before Brady knew what hit him Mimi's lips rested squarely on his. It was his first and wettest kiss to date._  
  
Hush, now, I see a light in the sky, Oh, it's almost blinding me.  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love…  
  
_"Happy sweet 16 Brady," Mimi smiled, completely giddy and dreamy-eyed.  
  
"Thanks kiddo." Her smile was so infectious he couldn't help but chuckle at the slim, cutie, sporting a party hat atop her silky, auburn mane.  
  
"I-I um got," she looked down nervously at the gift in her hand, fidgeting with its ornate bow.   
  
"A gift," Brady filled in gently removing the gift from her clammy hand. "Let's see what we've got here," he gave her a warm sidelong glance as he removed the gift from its wrapping._   
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears.  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears.  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun.  
  
  
_Mimi for her part was bubbling over with anticipation awaiting his reaction. "Well?" She urged her eyes bugging out of their sockets.  
  
Pulling back the festive tissue paper Brady revealed his gift; a black Swiss Army knife engraved in gold lettering with his initials, BVB. He ran his fingers over the polished finish in silent astonishment._  
  
A new day has ...  
  
_"I know it's kind of silly, but I remembered-- I think you were around twelve, how much you wanted one of these," she gestured toward the object now in his hand.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"Oh," she jumped in excitedly. "Belle and I had a slumber party that night, and I was heading down stairs for a couple of bottled waters when I heard you and your Dad talking…"  
  
"I begged him for one of these," he pulled out its many attachments one by one. "I think he said something about not being able to handle it responsibly. I was crushed." He snapped its clippers back into place and slipped the knife into his back pocket.  
  
"Thank you." He encircled her in his arms, giving her the biggest bear hug he could muster. He couldn't express how touched he was by this seemingly simple gift.  
  
"Brady, I can't breathe…"_  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears.  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears.  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun.  
  
_"Look Meems, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I'll be sure and tell Tink you stopped by," he plastered on a fake smile and sauntered passed her toward the kitchen.  
  
Mimi followed him in, and stood on the opposite side of the counter top island, where Brady haphazardly prepared himself a sandwich. "I know what happened with Chloe."  
  
Sighing he dropped the butter knife to the table. "Just leave it alone Mimi. There is nothing you can do. Now can you please go home." Without even a glance in her direction, Brady topped his peanut butter and jelly off with a slice of bread and rounded the counter with his lunch in hand.   
  
Mimi quickly intercepted him before he reached the door and without a word threw her arms around his neck offering the comfort he needed but would never ask for.  
  
"I'm so sorry Brady," was all she said as his body began to relax into the hug. Slowly he brought his freehand to the small of her back, and gently offered his thanks…_  
  
A new day has ... come

_"It's 7 o'clock buster," Mimi reminded popping a hand full of buttered popcorn into her mouth, which she'd prepared for this very occasion not two minutes ago. "Kobe Bryant better not be on that TV screen," she warned sternly like a parent chastising her child. Hiding her amusement she rounded the couch and took a seat beside Brady.  
  
Brady shook his head playfully, acting as if he'd just been hit in the head, trying to regain his senses. "Wow, that almost sounded like an order. But, no that couldn't be," he looked at her with a squint of his eyes. "Because last I checked the mail was addressed to a   
Mr. and Mrs. Black and funnily enough you bear no resemblance to either Marlena or my father." _

_He grinned grabbing some pop corn from the bowl in her lap. Mimi just looked at him for a moment. Finally, unable to come up with anything better to say she simply said, "Oh shut up!" Brady laughed and ate the pop corn. As he watched her grab the remote from the table in front of them and change the channel to "Friends" he couldn't help but smile. The comfort he found in what had become a Thursday night ritual for them truly amazed him. If someone had told him four months ago that he would be watching TV with Mimi Lockhart, spending so much time with her...well, it's doubtful that anyone would have seen it coming, especially him.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" "Joey is so adorable!" Mimi gushed watching a scene in which Joey Trivioni tried to muster up the courage to tell his best friend of several years that he was in love with her. She had no idea that fantasy was about to become her reality.  
  
"Meem's," he spoke softly. Mimi turned to look at him, her smile fading, noting the unfirmilar look in Brady's eyes.   
  
"What?" She asked. Her voice cracked. It had suddenly become dry, the hairs on the back of her neck stood and her stomach fluttered. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and watched him take the bowl from her lap and put it on the coffee table._

_Her eyes stayed fixed on the bowl, when he sat back and moved in closer to her on the couch.  
_

_She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath._

_He angled his body toward her and watched her. He smiled, she was still as a statue and trying her best to look as though she were focused on the tv show. But, he could see the rosy glow on her cheeks and saw that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye._

_She could feel his breath on the side of her face now, mingling with her hair. "Look at me," he whispered softly in her ear. She closed her eyes, her body shuttering, the vibrations of his voice tickled her heated skin._

_She unconsciously held her breath as his finger tips lightly grazed her chin, and held firmly along her jaw, gently urging her to look at him. She slowly turned into his touch and met his gaze.  
  
  
"I'm ready to move on," he spoke in a hoarse whisper; studying her face, committing every inch, and every freckle to memory as he leaned in; manipulating her silky mane between is fingers, gently coaxing her head forward he brought his lips to hers. What started as a friendship just a short time ago was, with a simple kiss, suddenly became much more._  
  
_"I'm in love with you Rachel..."_

  


With cat like grace Brady crossed the room, his black, V-neck T-shirt hugged closely to his fit physique, and as he moved left nothing to the imagination.   
  
"Meems," he cupped her cheek in his hand lightly stroking it with his thumb. "You are right, I kissed Chloe today." She retreated, but Brady again denied her any personal space, this time her shoulders rested firmly beneath his fingertips. "You are going to listen to me." "I'd hate to get physical," his face told otherwise, with a quirked brow, and mischievous grin.  
  
"Now, there was a time when plain Jane, Chloe Lane may have turned my head." Mimi dropped her head, Placing a finger beneath her chin and tilting it upward, Brady promptly returned her gaze to his. "But," he emphasized, "That was before I opened my eyes and got a clue," the corner of his mouth rose in a sexy half smile.  
  
Hush, now, I see a light in your eyes ... all in the eyes of a boy.  
  
"There is a first," Mimi let out a snort of laughter, the first one in hours.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, no laughing," he teased.  
  
"You know, you really ought to be patting yourself on the back Ms. Lockhart. Hell, I'm sure there has got to be some kind of an award for what you've done. But," he looked up briefly as if pondering the idea. "If there isn't, once everybody's found out the amazing feat you've accomplished, I'm sure there will be." "Belle will make sure of that, "he added, shaking his head with a downcast gaze, the image of his very bright sister running through his mind. For whom he would be eating lots of crow later.  
  
"Brady, is there a point to any of this? Are they painting your office again? What does this have to do with you kissing Chloe?"   
  
Brady laughed, and pulled a resistant Mimi to him, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "You've never been the patient type," he grinned broadly, gazing down into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Brady let me go! I'm mad at you," she proclaimed, her tone less then convincing. She struggled to pull away with even less the effort.  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel ...   
with love  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love ...  
  
"Aw, come on now little one," he pleaded, his bottom lip protruding. "How can you resist this handsome face? I'm your best friend." "Not only am I your best friend, but…"  
His face took on a meaningful serious expression, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm a friend who is truly, madly, and deeply in love with you."   
  
Mimi's eyes quickly filled with fresh tears, looking up at him in disbelief.  
  
"Mimi, I was kissing Chloe goodbye." He held her face in his hands, and pushed her hair back. "She knows that you are the one I want." "Lockhart you've done the impossible…you've filled me with love…you've consumed my heart," tears glistened in his eyes. "Meems, you've turned me into Belle." Fits of laughter mixed with tears of joy.  
  
Hush now ...  
  
"I love you Brady." The laugher subsided and the lovers were locked in a tender embrace. Brady leaned in, bringing his forehead to connect with hers. The world faded to black around them, their eyes only tearing into one another's.  
  
"I love you too babe," he smiled that half smile of his and slowly guided her head forward, still cupping it in his hands. He brought her lips to meet his in a sweet kiss that was so full of emotion, taking them to the heights of a love that would only be found in one another, where forever they would be.  
  
  
A new day ... Hush now


End file.
